


Captions

by orphan_account



Series: Shorties [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a collection of photos of Leo with a short caption or one line comment... No big deal.
Relationships: Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Series: Shorties [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831678
Comments: 23
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Oh! So we ain't allowed to kiss in public... Ok, whatever...

I'll make it up to you once we're back in the room... I'll kiss you at both ends... I promise...


	2. Chapter 2

Man! I like your sweaty body! I like your after play... I like your after care... and I love nothing more than you sleeping with your dick inside!

I also love how adorable you look once you wake up few hours later, push it deeper and ask "is it okay to keep it in?"


	3. Chapter 3

It is so obvious at this point that it might be easier to convince people that Leo won the world cup than to convince them that I never fucked him before!

He actually relaxes every muscle in his perfect body every time I touch him, even if we're just celebrating a goal... Just as if he was getting ready to be laid!


	4. Chapter 4

Oof! My ass must be jiggling really bad right now! I really wish there's any kind of tight underwear that could hold it together!

It's too big to be contained by anything at this point!


	5. Chapter 5

We ain't gonna win the world cup anyway... So, can't we just skip the matches and go straight for the locker room sex already?!

I can't keep my hole like this anymore! It's so itchy and so distracting that I wouldn't mind shoving my shoe in their just to calm it down!!


	6. Chapter 6

Now that you're done fucking my country, could you please fuck me too?!


	7. Chapter 7

Maybe if we avoided eye contact all throughout the interview, people wouldn't be able to tell that you usually stay all day long on my lap...

and I gotta admit that it feels really awkward to sit next to you, on a sofa, and chat for over an hour without my dick in your ass!

I don't remember that happening before!


	8. Chapter 8

Man! Even when we're in public, it's so hard to resist the urge to dominate you!


	9. Chapter 9

Dude! When you're all shaved and clean like this, I really can't decide if I should spend tonight fucking those lips or your hole!


	10. Chapter 10

The face you make when you're the one constantly fucking him, helping him be a good husband and a great dad, all at the same time!


	11. Chapter 11

When you're reaching for each other waistbands, untying each other's shorts laces and caressing each other's bulges and obviously about to start making out and someone cluelessly asks if it's ok to take a post-game photo for the both of you...

Yeah, sure...


	12. Chapter 12

When he ain't letting you suck his cock, so you suck on something else in the meantime.


	13. Chapter 13

When you hang out with beautiful guys just to get Leo to suck your dick more passionately!


	14. Chapter 14

When you're daddy as fuck that even after breeding him for two straight days, and he finally gets to take a shower, as soon as he gets out of the bathroom, you give him the look and wonder "who the hell gave you the permission to wrap a towel around that ass?!!"


	15. Chapter 15

I'm so happy... I feel like I can float!

Honey... You've been floating over my dick for two decades already...


	16. Chapter 16

When you're so slutty that you start moving your butt back and forth, trying to rub your hole against the seat and shamelessly ask your man to do something about it!


	17. Chapter 17

Just focus for the next 45 minutes... If we manage to come back, I'll give you a blowjob in front of everyone in the locker room...

That's a promise! Ok?


	18. Chapter 18

_*Leo surrounded by his naked, horny teammates be like*_

All of you? Together?! Tonight?!!


	19. Chapter 19

_*When you genuinely can't tell if he's better at riding cocks or playing football*_

__


	20. Chapter 20

_*when he starts checking his teammates bulges after the game, and none of them seems that horny*_

__


	21. Chapter 21

_*When you've got a big dick but you're too beta to ever make use of it*_

__


	22. Chapter 22

_*When he realizes that the entire team is horny and can't wait for the final whistle*_

__


	23. Chapter 23

_*When he sees a hot stud among the crowd but it makes no sense to ask a fan to fuck him*_


	24. Chapter 24

_*When his hole twitches so much that he has to smudge it against anything to calm it down!*_

__  



	25. Chapter 25

_*When he can't stop thinking about oral sex that even his lips start making the motion*_

__


	26. Chapter 26

_*When the hottest guy in the opponent team calls him faggot*_

"I am not... but I can be... If you want me to <3"


	27. Chapter 27

_*When someone tells him that he got a little cum left over his lips, and he's too slutty to remember that he didn't give any blow-jobs that day!*_

__


End file.
